Life as a Slave
by DharmaMaterial
Summary: After Sawyer is taken away by the Others in "Every Man for Himself" Kate becomes Pickett's personal sex slave. He takes her back to his house at the barracks and submits her to psychical and sexual abuse in oder to force her into submission. WARNING: Very dark. Deals with abuse, rape, and violence on women. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY and want me to write more!


**"Life as a Slave"**  
_One-Shot by DharmaMaterial_

The rope was burning through Kate's wrist. She knew it really wasn't but it felt like it. Kate had always had an aversion to being bound. Before the crash her life was one spent in both literal and metaphoric handcuffs. Her feet were bound as well so it served no purpose to try standing. Kate sat there with her knees up to her chin and the dress they forced her to wear rode up in the front, giving off a clear view right between her legs. She didn't care though, and by the way there was no one around to notice. They took Sawyer away hours ago and she hasn't heard a noise since. Where was he? Was he still alive? It was possible, thought Kate, but doubtful. They were kidnapped by the Others three days ago and Kate had already been introduced to how savage they could be. The one they called Pickett had made life hard on her ever since he first saw her. She remembered how he forced her to wear that dress and how he didn't give her any panties to wear with it. She also remembered how it was his idea to give her the job of breaking the rocks, giving Sawyer the less laborious job of hauling them. At first Kate thought it was to punish her for being uncooperative but than she realized he just liked watching her have to bend over, and her dressing riding up. She also remembered how he beat her earlier today for slacking off. Kate still had a sore bruise on her left cheek. It was that incident that made Sawyer lash out at them. He managed to get one solid right hook in before Pickett got ahold of his taser and sent Sawyer down. Than they dragged him off and here Kate was. Bindings around her wrists and ankles, and all alone.

Kate was finally lost in thought when a noise distracted her. She looked over and saw Pickett and another Other, one they called Ryan, making their way in her direction. A cold sweat broke over her and a shiver went down her spine when she saw that Sawyer wasn't with them. As they got closer to her cage she realized that her thighs were still exposed, so she rose to her knees letting the dress ride down her legs.

"Where's Sawyer?", Kate called out nervously.

Neither Pickett or Ryan gave any sign that they were interested in answering her, or that they even heard the question. Pickett took out a set of keys and began unlocking Kate's cage.

"What are you doing?", Kate asked. She could feel a pit in her stomach and she sunk back as low as she could.

The cage door creaked open and Pickett stepped inside and walked around behind her. He grabbed her by the arm and stood her up. Kate looked over her shoulder and saw Pickett wielding a large hunting knife.

"Wait!", Kate screamed, "stop!"

Kate could see the rope that was binding her hands fall to the ground. As Pickett bent over to cut her feet free Kate rubbed her bruised wrists. It was nice to be free from those bindings but it made Kate wonder what they had in store for her.

"Ryan", Pickett called out.

Ryan tossed something to Kate. She couldn't even tell what it was, but it was flying towards her so she caught it. She looked down to see a dog collar.

"Put it on", Pickett commanded.

Kate looked up at him with sad eyes. As if she needed another reminder of just how trapped she was. But she knew from their expressions they weren't messing around. She also knew, from experience, that they weren't below smacking her to get her to listen. Without argument Kate snapped the collar around her neck. She felt like she was suffocating, like the collar was shrinking tighter and tighter. Pickett stepped forward and hooked a dog leash around the collar.

"We're gonna go for a walk", Pickett said ominously.

"Where are you taking me?", Kate asked weakly trying not to further antagonize them.

Pickett responded almost comically, "You don't think I'm going to tell you that do you?"

He gave a hard tug on the leash and Kate stumbled forward a few paces. She had been sitting down so long that her legs were half asleep. When she was out of her cage Pickett reached up and grabbed her by the face, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Now listen sweetheart", he scolded, "if you try anything we're going to have a problem. You try to escape, you're gonna get smacked. You try to fight, you're gonna get smacked. In fact; if you say anything, you're gonna be smacked. Do you understand?"

Kate gave a slight nod. "Yes, I..."

SMACK! Pickett slapped her face so hard that Kate fell back onto her butt. Her hand right hand flew up and began rubbing her cheek.

"What did I just say", Pickett chuckled, "don't say anything. I ask you a question, you nod. Next time you're getting a black eye. Now, do you understand that?"

Kate had learned her lesson and just nodded in agreement. Pickett grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet.

"Let's go", he called out. Pickett tugged on Kate's leash and the three of them started off into the distance.

They've been walking for an hour now and Kate was having a hard time staying conscious. She hadn't drank anything all day and the heat was getting to her. For a brief moment she was actually glad that she was wearing nothing but a thin dress, it certainly cooled her off considerably. Kate had never liked wearing dresses, ever since her childhood. Even back than she was a tomboy and had always preferred loose fitting jeans and a tank top as her outfit of choice. She didn't like how she could feel the air blowing between her legs, it made her feel vulnerable and weak. She wished they had given her some underwear, or at least a pair of shoes. They were trekking down the beach now and the hot sand felt like it was burning her soles. Neither Pickett or Ryan said much to each other on the walk, and what they did made no sense to her. She heard them mention the names; Ben, Jacob, Karl, and Alex. But she never got enough context to place them. At one point Pickett made a crude comment about some woman named Juliet and Ryan reminded him that if Ben heard that he would kill him. So Kate surmised that Ben was Juliet's husband. The heat was causing Kate to sort of fade out, not lost in thought but more lost in nothing. Every once in a while Pickett would give the leash a sharp tug, either to hurry her up or just for amusement, and Kate would snap back to reality.

Another hour passed and they moved from the beach to the jungle. Both Pickett and Ryan seemed to know where they were going but Kate didn't understand how. To her it looked like they were just moving at random across the island. Kate found herself wondering how long they had left. She badly needed to pee but couldn't bring herself to ask for a break. Pickett would probably smack her again and tell her to pee herself, so Kate just held it. She thought about Sawyer. Did they take Sawyer where they were taking her? Probably not, she thought. Sawyer was in an even worse condition than she was and there was no way they could have dragged him this far. Where was he? Was he ok? Kate had so many questions she wanted to ask but she knew she wouldn't get answers. At one point during the trek Kate's leash got caught on a tree branch and it sent her falling forewords. She landed on her face with her bottom in the air and her dress fell up above her head, exposing her entire body from the waist down. She flushed red with embarrassment and it gave Pickett and Ryan a good chuckle. Finally, after walking for what seemed like forever Kate could see a clearing in the jungle and a trail forming on the ground. Pickett and Ryan were following the trail so Kate knew they were still on course.

After they cleared the jungle Kate had to mentally pinch herself to make sure she was still awake. Houses! Dozens of suburban type houses formed a village complete with an interlocking sidewalk and even a swing set. Kate could see dozens of people walking about, all dressed just as suburban as the houses. Pickett gave a tug on the leash and they continued towards the island culdesac. Kate realized that she must look like hell; dirty, half naked, a bruise on one cheek and a red hand print on the other. She fixed her gaze down as she walked, trying not to make eye contact with any of the others. Kate was being walked down the sidewalk on a dog leash but none of the other people seemed to find it odd, or even exciting. They just went about their daily routine. A blonde woman brushed past them.

"Juliet", Pickett greeted her.

"Danny", Juliet responded and went on her way.

Pickett stared at her ass as she walked down the sidewalk and than chuckled to Ryan. So that was Juliet, Kate had remembered hearing the name before. And Pickett's first name was Danny. After leading Kate through the village they came to stop at the last house on the left. It was perfectly identical to the other houses in every way possible. Kate froze when she saw the mailbox sticking out of the front yard. 'Pickett' it had engraved on it. This was his house!

"What are we doing here?", Kate asked. She was aware Pickett had told her not to speak but couldn't contain herself anymore.

Pickett looked like he was contemplating smacking her again but than just gave in...

"Ryan", Pickett called out, "you want to have the honor?"

Ryan turned towards Kate with a devilish smile on his face.

"Katharine Ann Austen", he started, "you are now the property of Danny Pickett."

Pickett interjected. "I paid Ben a lot of money to keep you."

Kate felt like throwing up, like her stomach was turned inside out. She looked around instinctively for Sawyer; hoping to see him, knowing she wouldn't. If Sawyer was here right now he'd kick Pickett's ass. He probably wouldn't last too long but he'd certainly try.

"We're gonna have some fun together", Pickett smirked.

Ryan and Pickett shared a good chuckle and than Ryan went his separate way. Pickett had to literally pull the leash to get Kate to come inside with him. When she entered the door she could see that the house was just as suburban inside as it was out. TV, stove, radio, it was like they weren't even on an island anymore. Pickett reached up to Kate's neck and unsnapped the dog collar. Kate was glad that damn thing was off and rubbed her neck. Pickett had been pulling on it so much there was a visible red circle, wrapping around her neck where the collar once was.

"Ok", Pickett said, "first things first. I like a clean house so how about you go shower up. Get rid of that dress, I'll leave some clothes for you on the counter."

Kate followed Pickett's gaze to a door just down the hall. Pickett wasn't following her and Kate savored the opportunity to be alone, so she nodded and quickly entered the bathroom.

"Don't you try anything stupid in there", she heard Pickett call out.

Kate shut the door and was glad to have at least that separating her and Pickett. She was disappointed when she saw that the door didn't have a lock though. For the first time in a week Kate got to see herself in a mirror. Where Pickett had hit her was still blue, and she was covered in dirt from head to toe, but it wasn't too bad. Kate was nervous about getting naked in the same house as Pickett but stripped off her dress and tossed it in the corner, she was glad to say goodbye to that damn thing. Kate turned on the water and stepped beneath it, the amount of dirt that instantly funneled down the drain gave Kate a good idea of just how dirty she actually was. At one point during her shower Kate heard the bathroom door open and she froze. However, it closed a second after and Kate remembered Pickett saying he was going to leave some new clothes for her on the counter. She scrubbed her body so hard it turned red. She even washed her hair, twice. After she stepped out of the shower she began drying herself with a towel. That is until she saw what was sitting on the counter...

A white bra and a pair of panties. And that was it. Kate dropped the towel and looked around for any other article of clothing, but there was none. Even her old dress had been removed. Kate slid on the panties and snapped the bra around her breasts and looked at herself in the mirror. Well, she was clean and looked a hell of a lot better. But she looked exposed, standing there in nothing but her underwear. She knew what Pickett had planned for her, he had been undressing her with his eyes ever since he first saw her. Kate found herself thinking about...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "You almost done princess?", Pickett called from behind the door, "two minutes left before I'm coming in there."

Kate lost her train of thought. She looked over herself again in the mirror and left the bathroom. Pickett was standing right outside waiting for her. He smiled to himself and looked her up.

"Not bad", Pickett said more to himself than anyone.

He than handed her a dog collar. "Put this on", he ordered.

Kate looked at it. This wasn't the same collar as before, this one was much more advanced. There was a code lock on it, like you'd see on a briefcase. It also had a small metal peg sticking out on the inside. Kate didn't argue and snapped it around her neck, it was damned uncomfortable.

"That's an electric shock collar", Pickett explained while setting the combination lock, "you go within one and a half feet off my property and you're gonna get shock that will make you wish you didn't try to escape."

"Why?", Kate asked weakly. Pickett didn't understand the question. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Pickett mentally composed his answer. "I'm doing this Kate Austen", he began, "because you need to be put in your place, just like Mr. Sawyer."

Kate's eyes widened in fear. "What did you do with Sawyer?"

"We calmed him down", Pickett answered cryptically and with a smirk, "let's just put it like this, he won't be exerting himself too much anymore. He's back at the cage, which is where you'll be back when I think you're done being a trouble maker."

Sawyer was still alive! Kate's heart leaped with the news. Ever since they took him away this morning Kate had been thinking the most terrible things.

"You're here because I'm going to teach you responsibility", Pickett continued, "you're gonna clean, you're gonna cook, and you're going to do it with a smile. And if you don't than you're gonna get beat. And when I take you back to your cage, well I don't think we're gonna have any more problems."

For the next few days Kate went through the motions but was crying inside all the time. She had never had to clean before, or certainly cook. She didn't like being treated like a woman and having to serve Pickett's every whim was prying on her nerves. Pickett never did give her any other clothes to wear, and three days later she was still in the same bra and panties Pickett gave her when she first arrived. She knew why he forced her in them. Sure, he made crude comments about her body and enjoyed watching her clean. But more than that, he did it so she would feel vulnerable and helpless. Kate would have gave up hope days ago if it wasn't for the knowledge that Sawyer was still alive, and that she would be able to see him again someday. That drove her more than anything and gave her strength even when she felt like dying. Pickett had beaten her twice since her arrival. The first time was when she first cooked for him. The dinner was burned so bad it was beyond editable. Pickett cornered her and lashed her with a belt until she was blue all over. The second time was when Pickett had company over, other Others. She had spoken to him without permission and he smacked her right in the mouth in front of the strangers. They all laughed hard and took amusement from it. So far Pickett hadn't done anything overtly sexual to her but Kate could tell it was just a matter of time. And that time was tonight...

Pickett was sitting up in the living room recliner watching some TV program with a couple beers. Kate was still in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from dinner, and wiping the table down. Kate knew Pickett was always much more rough when he drank so she was deliberately going slow, hoping by the time she crept to her bedroom he was fast asleep. She waited until she couldn't hear a noise and than tiptoed down the hall.

"Hey", Pickett's voice caught Kate by surprise and stopped her in her tracks. "Get over here!"

Pickett was slurring and obviously drunk and Kate knew that was a bad sign. Kate slowly walked over and stood before him, making sure to maintain a safe distance.

"What?", she asked softly.

"Get over here", Pickett repeated through slurs, "take a seat."

Since the recliner could only fit one Kate knew that by 'seat' he meant his lap. She had been avoiding this for three days now but Kate could tell it was about time for him to make his move.

"I still have some dishes to wash", Kate tried lying.

Pickett's voice was more matter-of-fact. "Sit down."

Kate slowly maneuvered herself on his lap, putting her bottom on his left knee and draping her legs around his right. She kept her arms crossed at her chest, trying to cover up as much cleverage as possible.

"God, you're beautiful", Pickett slurred and ran his hand over Kate's face.

A tear trickled down her chin, but inside Kate was crying like crazy. How she longed to hear those words, but not from him. She caught herself thinking about Sawyer. Pickett's hand dropped down and he began massaging her inner thighs, dangerously close to between her legs.

"Please don't hurt me", Kate begged.

Pickett's hand shot deeper into her legs.

"Hurt you?", Pickett questioned, "it doesn't have to hurt. We're two reasonably attractive people. In fact..."

"I'm not having sex with you!", Kate shouted. She didn't even know she had to strength or will left to yell like that.

Pickett's hand left her thigh and grabbed her face. He twisted it so he had a good aim right at her left cheek.

"Sex with you", he chuckled, "that's a good idea."

Kate clenched her teeth together waiting for him to hit her, but he didn't. Instead, he let her go and, using both hands, stood her up.

"Strip", he commanded, "I think it's time I broke you in."

Kate just stood there, tears falling off her chin. "Please", she pleaded, "don't."

Pickett stood up and began undoing his pants. "You can strip and fuck me", he said harshly, "or I'm gonna beat you so hard that by the time you see Mr. Sawyer again, he won't even recognize you."

Pickett took his belt off from around his pants and held it in his left land. Kate's eyes were fixed on it and she remembered the last time he strapped her with it. She was so sore that even walking was a laborious task.

"It's your call", Pickett finished.

Kate's hands reached around her back and she undid her bra strap. She lifted it off, exposing her breasts. When she threw her bra on the nearby coffee table she could see five empty beer cans, so she knew Pickett wasn't messing around. His eyes were burning a hole through her breasts. Kate bent over to slide off her panties and could see tears hitting the carpet, making little water marks. After she was completely naked she just stood there, she felt more like an object than a human. Pickett grabbed both her breasts with both hands and twisted her nipples, Kate moaned in pain.

"So", Pickett said crudely, "this is what makes you so popular back at your camp."

He let go of her nipples and Kate let out a sigh of relief. Pickett dropped his pants and Kate could see he was already hard.

"You want to do it here or in the bedroom", Pickett asked almost sardonically.

"Please", Kate begged again.

"My call I guess", Picket smirked.

He than grabbed Kate by the waist and threw her to the ground, and on her back. Kate tried to raise her hands in a defensive position but Pickett just smacked them out of the way. Both his hands grasped her thighs and he spread them so far she cried out in pain. He than flipped Kate on her stomach and propped her bottom in the air, giving it a nice smack.

"I guess you've heard about what happens to pregnant women on this island?", Pickett asked through grunts, "so I guess that's out of the question."

He wet his hands with his mouth and slid them up Kate's ass and she knew what he meant.

"No!", Kate screamed, "No! No!"

She tried fighting him with her hands but it was impossible, Pickett grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head. A sharp pain shot through her when he first entered her from behind, it hurt so bad Kate thought she was going to pass out. As he thrust in her again and again Kate was screaming so loud that the house seemed to shake. His left hand reached under her body and squeezed her breasts. At one point Kate tried struggling free but Pickett pulled on her nipple so hard she was rendered helpless. After he was finally done with her Pickett stood up and quietly went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Kate laid on the ground sobbing and throbbing with pain, completely naked. Her legs, her breasts, her ass, every part of her body ached so bad it felt like her bones had shattered. Her underwear was laying a few feet away and Kate had to crawl on her hands and knees to reach it. Though it shot pain through every inch of her body Kate managed to slide back into her bra and panties. She than scootched up with her back to the wall and put her knees up to her chin, resuming the same position she was in at her cage. She was still a slave, just in a different cage. She thought about Sawyer. She didn't even care if she saw him again. How could she? She was a slave, both literally and mentally, and even if Sawyer could still see her as clean woman, she couldn't. Kate could see that during her struggle with Pickett a glass had fallen and shattered on the ground. She slowly managed to find her footing and stood upright again. Kate knew that Pickett would be upset if he found a mess in the morning so she cleaned it up and went to bed.


End file.
